You Belong With Me
by Flying Sideways
Summary: Even when she's with Michael Corner and he's with Cho Chang, Ginny knows that she and Harry belong together. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me".


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Hey, Harry!" I said as I walked up to him, trying not to sound too excited. I had a boyfriend. My brother was his best friend. He had a girlfriend. The three reasons I desperately need to get over my crush on him.

"Or" I thought to myself "the reasons I need to break up with Michael, lock Ron in a closet, and push Cho Chang down the nearest well." Sigh. If only, if only.

"Hey, Gin" he said, grinning at me. Ugh. He wasn't exactly making it easy for me to get over him.

Just then, the demon herself walked by. I swear I felt an icy chill as she passed. "Hi, Cho" said Harry. She turned towards us while I forced my face not to make an "oh-my-god-I-hate-your-guts-please-just-go-crawl-in-a-hole-and-die" expression at her. Surprisingly, that seemed to be the look she was giving stood there giving him the death glare for half a second, then walked away.

"Um..." I said, having no idea what else to say.

"She's mad at me" he explained. "We were in Hogsmede the other day and she took me to this tea shop, Madam Pudifoot's. It was decorated for Valentine's day, you know, hearts everywhere, little cherub-things that threw glitter at you every now and again."

I nodded. I knew the place. Michael had taken me there, probably thinking I would like all the hearts and flowers. Personally, I found it just as disgusting as Harry did.

\par

"Well, she asked me what I thought of the place. I thought it was sickening, but I bidn't want to tell her that, so I joked and said it looked like Cupid threw up in there."

I burst out laughing. That was exactly how it looked!

"I'm glad you think it's funny. She didn't."

On the outside I smiled sympathetically, but on the inside, I rolled my eyes. Cho obviously didn't understand Harry at all, from his sense of humor to his taste in tea shops.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

All through Charms I thought about what had happened in the hall, causing me to accidently set Ella Hoppington's hair on fire. If I wasn't so over my crush on Harry, I'd say that clearly we were meant to be together. But I'm over him, okay?!?! It's not as though I'd even have a chance with him, what with Cho and her prettiness and her popularity.

"But if anything were to happen to that pretty face..." I thought maliciously "NO! Bad Ginny! You're over him, remember?"

Alright, so maybe I still had a teensy crush on him.

Okay, okay, so I still had a major crush on him.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself 'hey isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better then that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

When I walked into the common room later that evening, the first thing I saw was Harry. He was sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire, his tongue between his teeth as he worked on some apparentley hard homework. He was alone. Ron and Hermione must have had prefect duties. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, but then smiled his beautiful smile at me. "Oh, hi, Ginny" he said, closing his book and putting down his quill.

\par

"I don't want to innterupt..." I said hurridly. _"He's doing his homework, you idiot! He doesn't want to talk to you, why didn't you just leave him alone..."_

"Are you kidding? You're the perfect excuse! 'I tried to start it Hermione, really, I did, but Ginny came over and said she had something really important to tell me...'"

"So now you're just using me as an excuse?" I teased.

"Yep. Gotta love me."

_"Oh, I do..."_

I wondered if I should ask about Cho. I decided that I was his friend, and it was my job to ask.

"So, did you, er... talk to Cho at all? I said hesitantly.

\par

He frowned. "No. She'll get over it though. I'm fine." he said quietly.

I knew him well enough to know that he was lying, but I changed the subject. Why he wanted to be with a girl like that, I didn't know, but it was none of my business.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about Harry (surprise, surprise). You know, I really should get over him, if not for my original three reasons, then because he couldn't be too smart if he's gone all these years without realizing how perfect we were for each other. Why couldn't he just open his gorgeous green eyes and see that?

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

I remembered the first time I saw Harry, lost at the train station, clueless as to how to get on to the platform. I remember coming downstairs that morning when I was eleven to find him sitting there, having flowm to my house in the middle of the night with my brothers. I remembered the time he'd saved me from Tom Riddle and the basilisk.

I lay there, thinking about all the times I'd made him laugh, all the times he'd been sad and I made him feel better. He belonged with me, not that pretty-faced, stuck-up barbie doll. I knew everything about him.

_Can't you see that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your backdoor_

_All time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Did you ever think just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_


End file.
